


Between clothes and vibrators

by yeoldul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul
Summary: Chanyeol didn't know it would be that hard when he asked Yifan to go out to the mall in the winter, with layers of clothes and a vibrator.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Between clothes and vibrators

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I hope you like it.  
> Since I started on day 3, i will start counting on it.
> 
> Day 3 - Toys under clothing - Krisyeol

It was not easy at all, it was harder than he thought, keep quiet with his own noises. From time to time, some noises would escape between his open lips, even when he tried the hardest to keep quiet, to not move too much, it was almost impossible in some moments.

His own cock was hard, the vibrator kept going with up and down on his hole, and he was trying his best to not come and not be caught. He took a deep breath, still feeling deep eyes on him, he knew _he_ was there. Yifan would always keep an eye on him, following him around, with his hands on the controller of the vibrator, looking at him with a smile, he was proud of him. And Chanyeol could only try his best.

A low moan escaped between his lips when he sat down on a table, they were at the mall, walking around, it was cold outside but Chanyeol felt burning; they were looking for am empty table so they could eat something after minutes walking around with the vibrator moving inside him. He could feel some sweat coming from his temple. For the first time, when Yifan sat down too, he could see the devil smile on his lips. _Then he felt it_.

The vibrator was moving hard, inside him, he knew it was in the higher level, and he couldn’t contain the smile appearing on his lips while trying to not moan. He moved tried to get a better position, and he felt it touching deeper. A moan escaped, he covered his mouth with his hands, looking around hoping no one had seen it.

At that moment, he felt like begging to the other to stop. But he was the only one asking for it. Chanyeol still remember the moment he went to Yifan, with puppy eyes, a cute smile, asking the other to try the new vibrator he had bought on public and with all those _damn_ clothes. It was to hot for him, but other people were using layers and layers of clothes and still feeling cold.

He could feel his cock twitching inside the clothes, he looked down seeing the wet mark of cum on his pants. Thankfully, he was wearing an oversized hoodie, so no one would be able to see. He pouted when the vibrator was in the lowest setting, he needed more.

“Are you hungry?” Yifan asked and he moved his head showing he wasn’t; the taller one hummed, his eyes wandering around. “I will eat, then we will go home, okay?”

That moment Chanyeol felt in peace, he would be able to moan, scream, say everything and cum all over the place when they got home. That was what he was looking for. He saw when Yifan got up going to one of the food stores that surrounded them. And for a moment he felt relaxed, letting his body feel in peace in the chair, the vibrator still moving inside him, but in the lowest setting. His eyes looking at the other people, eating peacefully.

Then he felt it, a loud moan escaped between his lips, and he prayed when he saw no one heard it. It started moving again, low to high, changing the setting quickly, he felt like he could come easily if this kept going. He bit his lips trying to contain the noises, his breath was heavy, and some gasps and moans kept sliding between his lips. His eyes wavering around, looking for Yifan, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He used one of his hands to grip the table, trying to relax with all the pleasure, his cock was so hard, and he felt the pre-cum coming against his clothes. His body was trembling with that setting, he knew he wouldn’t take that much. He tried again searching for the taller one, he wasn’t allowed to cum. Not without Yifan telling him to.

But before he could find him, it came. The feeling of something growing fast and fading slowly into him, his eyes becoming lost, his lips opening with some low moans coming one after one, his hand felt numb, almost like it wasn’t there, his breath was shaky. He looked down seeing all the cum on his pants, letting it even more wet than it was already. Chanyeol didn’t realized if if happened before he cum or when he did it, but the vibrator had turned off. He wasn’t focusing in anything, trying to catch his own breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, suddenly feeling scared that he was caught by someone, he saw a cup of water being placed on the table with a coffee; he knew these hands. He felt a grip on his shoulder, before Yifan lip’s coming near his ear and murmuring.

“You are a bad boy.”

That moment, he knew he was fucked up.


End file.
